


Masaż

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas treningu Kuroko nadwerężył sobie kostkę. Akashi, który właśnie wrócił ze spotkania z trenerem, postanawia osobiście zaprowadzić go do pielęgniarki, jednak okazuje się, że gabinet, choć otwarty, jest pusty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masaż

Akashi właśnie wracał z ważnej rozmowy z trenerem ich drużyny. Miał nadzieję, że żaden gracz nie przerwał treningu i wszyscy posłusznie wykonywali ćwiczenia, jakie im zalecił.  
Tymczasem, kiedy tylko wszedł na salę, zobaczył, że dosłownie wszyscy – nie tylko   
członkowie okrzyknięci mianem Kiseki no Sedai – obijają się i stoją w gromadce, gawędząc ze sobą.  
Z początku poczuł narastającą w sobie złość i ze zmarszczonym czołem ruszył ku nim.   
Jednak, gdy tylko podszedł bliżej, okazało się, iż wszyscy otaczają siedzącego na ławce...Kuroko Tetsuyę.  
-    Co się stało?- zapytał Akashi, podchodząc do nich.  
-    Ah, Akashicchi! K-Kurokocchi złamał nogę!- jęknął z płaczem Kise.  
-    Sądzę, że po prostu nadwerężyłem kostkę, to nic takiego.- Kuroko najwidoczniej był bardzo niezadowolony z tego, iż Kise tak wyolbrzymiał jego niewielką kontuzję.- Proszę, nie przejmujcie się mną i wróćcie do treningu.  
-    A-Ale Kurokocchi...!  
-    Tetsuya ma rację, wracajcie do treningu – rozkazał Seijurou.- Nie ma potrzeby, żeby cała drużyna sterczała nad jednym pokrzywdzonym. Jestem kapitanem, więc zajmę się tym, a wy nie zaprzątajcie sobie głowy.  
Aomine i Kise spojrzeli po sobie dość niepewnie, ale posłusznie skinęli głowami i odeszli,   
dołączając do reszty chłopaków.  
Akashi odprowadzał ich wzrokiem przez krótką chwilę, a potem spojrzał na Kuroko.  
-    Jak się czujesz?- zapytał.  
-    To nic takiego, zaraz mi przejdzie. Trochę nią rozruszam i...  
-    Możesz wstać?  
-    Sądzę, że tak.- Kuroko skinął głową, jednak gdy spróbował się podnieść, syknął cicho i opadł ponownie na ławkę.  
-    Jak do tego doszło?- zapytał spokojnie Seijurou, biorąc go delikatnie za rękę i przerzucając ją sobie przez ramię.- Postaraj się nie przeciążać tej nogi. No, na trzy: raz, dwa, trzy!  
Kuroko skorzystał z jego pomocy i podniósł się na jednej nodze.  
-    Chciałem sięgnąć po lecącą w moją stronę piłką, ale niefortunnie skręciłem w prawo i...jakoś tak wygięła mi się stopa.  
-    Zbadamy to u pielęgniarki i tam rozstrzygniemy, kiedy będziesz w stanie wrócić do treningu.   
-    To na pewno nic poważnego – powiedział Kuroko.- Dziękuję za pomoc.  
-    To mój obowiązek, jako kapitana.- Seijurou uśmiechnął się lekko, obejmując mocniej błękitnowłosego.  
-    Przepraszam, nie chciałem sprawić ci kłopotu.  
-    To żaden kłopot.   
-    Jednak przeze mnie wszyscy przestali ćwiczyć...  
Akashi spojrzał na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-    Za dużo się przejmujesz – powiedział.  
Kuroko westchnął tylko cicho, nie odpowiadając. Może i faktycznie za bardzo się   
przejmował, ale jeśli chodziło o treningi, odkąd to Akashi był kapitanem, stał się nieco drażliwy na tym punkcie. Nie podobało mu się, że Aomine, Kise i Murasakibara zaczynają je opuszczać. Jedynie on i Midorima zawsze pojawiali się w każdym wyznaczonym przez Akashiego terminie.  
    Oni nadal ciężko pracowali, by stać się lepszymi...  
    Chłopcy doszli do gabinetu lekarskiego. Akashi zapukał delikatnie do drzwi, jednak   
nikt nie odpowiadał.  
-    Czyżby wyszła?- mruknął raczej do siebie, po czym nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi. Były otwarte.- Trochę dziwne...  
-    Może poszła po kawę, czy coś...- mruknął Kuroko.- Poczekam w środku, a ty możesz wrócić do reszty i ...  
-    Nie mów mi, proszę, co mam robić – powiedział Akashi, jednak uśmiechał się do Tetsuyi.- Zaczekam z tobą. Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się tutaj stało pod moją nieobecność.  
Kuroko skinął tylko głową w odpowiedzi, czując, że po plecach przechodzi mu jakaś fala   
ciepła. Akashi wprowadził go do pomieszczenia i pomógł usiąść na łóżku. Następnie rozejrzał się po gabinecie i podszedł do szklanej gablotki. Zajrzał do niej przez szybkę, a potem otworzył ją i zaczął przeszukiwać.  
-    Akashi-kun? Co robisz?  
-    Szukam jakiejś maści – wyjaśnił chłopak.- W takiej sytuacji możemy się trochę „porządzić”.   
-    Czy ja wiem...  
-    To nagły wypadek – powiedział Akashi, rozpoznając jedną z nazw maści przeznaczonych właśnie na takie przypadki.- Tylko ci ją posmaruję, resztą zajmie się pielęgniarka.  
-    TY posmarujesz...?- bąknął cicho Kuroko, jednak Akashi go nie dosłyszał.  
Odkręcając małą zakrętkę tubki, podszedł znów do Tetsuyi i klęknął przy nim. Odłożył   
maść na łóżko, a następnie chwycił delikatnie stopę Kuroko i, oparłszy ją o swoje udo, zaczął odwiązywać sznurowadła buta.  
-    M-myślę, że mogę zrobić to sam...- zaczął Kuroko.  
-    To będzie dla ciebie dość niewygodne, nie uważasz?- zapytał Akashi. Rozwiązał sznurówki do granic możliwości, po czym zaczął powoli ściągać but.- Boli?  
-    Odrobinę...  
Starając się sprawić mu jak najmniej bólu, zdjął go do końca. Następnie ściągnął powoli   
skarpetkę i przyjrzał się kostce.  
-    Jest odrobinę opuchnięta – zauważył. Zerkając w twarz Kuroko, zaczął delikatnie naciskać jego stopę w kilku miejscach.- Gdzie boli najbardziej?  
-    Tutaj – syknął Kuroko w momencie, w którym Akashi nacisnął na wrażliwe miejsce.  
-    Hmm...nie sądzę, by to było coś poważnego. Wygląda na to, że faktycznie tylko ją nadwerężyłeś. Posmaruję ci ją teraz i zaczekamy na pielęgniarkę, choć uważam, że mógłbym ci ją po prostu zabandażować i wysłać do domu.  
-    Niestety, nie masz takiej władzy, Akashi-kun.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko do niego.  
Akashi posłał mu lekki uśmieszek i sięgnął po maść. Wycisnął jej sobie trochę na dłoń, a   
potem zaczął powoli i bardzo delikatnie rozsmarowywać ją po opuchniętym miejscu.  
-    Musisz być bardziej ostrożny – wymruczał.  
-    Dobrze – szepnął Kuroko, starając się ukryć zawstydzenie i zażenowanie całą tą sytuacją.  
Dłonie Akashiego przesuwały się ostrożnie po jego nodze. Chłopak nie sądził, że zwykłe   
masowanie kostki może być aż tak przyjemne. Czerwonowłosy wyglądał na dość skupionego na swoim zajęciu. Widać, że starał się robić to tak, by zadać jak najmniej bólu.  
Kuroko przygryzł lekko wargę, zaciskając palce na materacu łóżka, na którym siedział.   
Musiał szybko zająć głowę czymś zupełnie innym, niezwiązanym z zaistniałą sytuacją i Akashim.   
Jednak kiedy Seijurou skończył masaż, pochylił się i...ucałował stopę Tetsuyi.   
-    Uhm...- Kuroko poczuł silne rumieńce na twarzy.  
Akashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wstając. Pochylił się nad nim, przysuwając twarz jak   
najbliżej jego twarzy. W tym momencie ich usta były niebezpiecznie blisko siebie.  
-    Czy dostanę jakąś nagrodę, Tetsuya?- zapytał cicho Akashi.  
Kuroko spojrzał na niego dość niepewnie. Miał nadzieję, że pielęgniarka nie wejdzie w   
takim momencie...  
Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem powoli zbliżył się do Akashiego i złożył na jego   
ustach delikatny pocałunek. Nie trwał on nawet dwóch sekund, a Kuroko już się wycofał, spuszczając głowę, zawstydzony.   
-    Sądzę, że póki co musi mi starczyć – mruknął z uśmiechem Akashi, prostując się.  
Podszedł do niewielkiej umywalki i obmył ręce. Wysuszył je, używając papierowych   
ręczników, a następnie schował maść do gablotki i usiadł na łóżku obok Kuroko. Wziął jego dłoń i splótł palce ze swoimi.  
-    Muszę przyznać, że trochę się zaniepokoiłem, widząc cię kontuzjowanego na ławce.- przyznał.  
-    Naprawdę przepraszam – bąknął Kuroko.  
-    Nie masz za co.- Akashi cmoknął go lekko w skroń. Uwielbiał jego reakcje na takie drobne pieszczoty. Nieważne, czy całował go w czoło, policzek czy właśnie skroń – Kuroko zawsze rumienił się i, zawstydzony, odwracał od niego głowę.  
To było naprawdę uroczę.  
Tetsuya, którego od tej strony nie znał nikt, prócz niego.  
-    Spróbujesz nią poruszyć?- zapytał Akashi, przybliżając się do niego. Teraz ich kolana i uda stykały się ze sobą.  
-    Mniej boli – szepnął Kuroko.- Dziękuję, Akashi-kun.  
-    To drobiazg. Ale, w ramach podziękowań, mógłbyś dać się gdzieś zaprosić.  
-    Eh?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego pytająco.- Będziesz miał czas, Akashi-kun?  
-    Moja nauczycielka gry na skrzypcach odwołała lekcję w przyszłym tygodniu, więc mam w planach dwugodzinną lukę.- Akashi przeczesał palcami jego włosy.- Gdzie chciałbyś się wybrać?  
-    N-nie mam szczególnych zachcianek – mruknął Kuroko.- Gdziekolwiek...będzie dobrze.  
-    Ah tak?- Akashi uśmiechnął się.- W takim razie, może wpadniesz do mnie?  
-    Co?- Kuroko aż zapomniał o swojej zwyczajowej grzeczności.- D-do ciebie, Akashi-kun?! A-ale...ja...  
-    Spokojnie, mojego ojca nie będzie. Nigdy jeszcze u mnie nie byłeś, więc to dobra okazja, żeby pokazać ci mój dom. No i wspominałeś kiedyś, że chciałbyś zobaczyć mój ogród.  
-    Ponieważ...mówiłeś, że jest piękny.  
-    To prawda.- Akashi skinął głową.- To jak? Zgadzasz się?  
-    Tak...z przyjemnością – powiedział Kuroko.  
-    Świetnie.- Akashi chwycił wolną dłonią jego podbródek i odwrócił twarz w swoją stronę.- Masz coś przeciwko, bym znów cię pocałował?  
-    Pielęgniarka w każdej chwili może wrócić...- mruknął Tetsuya.  
-    Słusznie – zgodził się Akashi.- Ale ubolewam nad faktem, że tak rzadko mamy chwilę, by spędzić czas tylko we dwoje.  
-    Rzeczywiście, mało czasu jesteśmy razem – westchnął Kuroko, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń.- Ale nic nie możemy poradzić, prawda?   
-    Możemy razem zamieszkać – zażartował Akashi, trącając go ramieniem.  
Kuroko roześmiał się delikatnie. Przygryzł lekko wargę, a potem pocałował szybko   
swojego chłopaka. Kiedy się od niego odsunął, Akashi jeszcze przez chwilę miał zamknięte oczy.  
-    Właściwie, to cieszę się, że nie zastaliśmy tej pielęgniarki – mruknął.  
Tetsuya uśmiechnął się delikatnie, opierając mu głowę o ramię.  
-    Ja również – szepnął.  
  



End file.
